A Pirates Life For Me
by SinaiConners
Summary: Anna has to become a pirate to get money for her family. What happens when she ends up on the Pearl with CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW?


Okay so this is my first POTC fic. I don't really know if it's good or not, and I don't know if I'm going to continue it. I need to know whether you like it and think I should continue or if it's horrible and I should quit right now.

WHOOT WHOOT! YAY CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! Huggles Jack plushie

"I don't think I'll be coming back with you," Anna said quietly, her head hung low.

"I think you are!" yelled Anna's father, a poor fisherman. He grabbed her thin arm and began his way back toward their small house.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I've decided to become a pirate. I'm strong enough and we need money. You can't support us both, so I'll go off and get treasure, then bring it home for us. It will be really good for-"

"No daughter of mine is going to become a pirate!"

Anna yanked her arm away from the only man that had ever cared about her. "I'm sorry, Papa. But I'll be back, and I'll bring gold! Lots of it! I promise Papa! I'll see you soon!" she said as she ran away, toward the docks where she had spent most of her life.

Jumping aboard a random ship, she found the courage to look back at the shore she was floating away from. Her father was standing alone, watching her float away, perhaps forever.

"Where are you going?" she asked the captain of the tiny vessel, who was looking a little disgruntled.

"Goin' to Tortuga. Now, why are you on my ship?"

"Might I please come with you? I have to find my way to a Pirate Ship."

"What'll you pay me?"

Anna thought for a moment, then removed a golden pendant from around her neck. "Here."

Anna had arrived in Tortuga the next morning and set out in search of a pirate ship immediately. She was sneaking about in the shadows with nothing on her back but the clothes she wore. The sun was beating down on the island, making even the shadows scalding. Anna wiped sweat off of her forehead and sat down against a wall in a dark alleyway by the shore.

Anna woke up to the sounds of screams. _Funny. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. Oops._ Standing up, she crept out of the alley where she had slept and found the city in a state of panic.

"What's going on?" she yelled to a young man running by.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "And who might yeh be, Missy?" Now that she had a better look at the man, Anna could see that he wore very posh but strangely dirty clothes.

"What's happening?" she asked, refusing to tell her name.

"Pirates," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk spread across his lips. "Would you like to come with me to a safer place?"

"No! I have to find the-"

"Too bad! You're comin' whether you wan'ta or not." He grabbed Anna's arms and swung her body over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"LET ME GO, YOU SCOUNDREL! I have to be somewhere before it's too late!"

"Sorry, Missy. You're coming with me!"

"No! I have to go!" Anna yelled as she pounded his back with her fists and kicked her legs wildly.

"Sorry, Missy, but you're just being too loud," was the last thing Anna heard before she was knocked unconscious.

Anna came to her senses early the next morning. She was laying beside a pile of barrels on a cold wooden floor. Why was her head hurting so badly? That's right! That man had hit her over the head with the flat edge of a sword. Rubbing her head, she looked around. There were two other girls, still unconscious, laying across from her. "I doubt they're missing the things they had spent their whole lives trying to do. Now I'll never be a pirate," Anna said, resentfully.

Just then the door to the cabin opened, blinding Anna with light. "One of 'em's awake, Cap'n," said a gruff voice.

"Move out of the way, Gibbs," came another, controlling voice. It must be the captain. Her eyes adjusted to the light and Anna found a tall man with a thin figure walking toward her. He wore dirty clothes and his black beard was twisted into two dreadlocks to match the many dreads in her hair. "Well, 'ello, luv."

Anna's eyes lit up and she smiled from ear to ear. _That man has got to be a pirate! I'm on a pirate ship!_

Noticing the look on her face, the captain became very pleased. "This is a nice surprise, luv. I know that most women are particularly attracted to me but, I hadn't expected this lovely reaction."

"You're a pirate?"

"I'm a captain."

"But are you a pirate?"

"I am _the_ pirate. The ruler of the seven seas. The name's Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow." He bowed low and waved his hat. "Yer now in the company of the crew of the Black Pearl. Now, your name, luv. I'm going to need a name."

"My name is Anna, and I want to be a pirate!"

A/N: Well, I know it was short, but I'm still deciding whether or not I should trash it. And if I am going to trash it, then I'm not going to write fifty pages…..but then again, it is Jack Sparrow! Drools Now, I had best be going before anything bad happens, like you people start throwing vegetables at me. Walks away and slips on the puddle of drool she created, then falls on bum heh heh….owie.


End file.
